


You know nothing

by ReficulNatas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU: Mafia, Dom/sub, Human Castiel, M/M, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReficulNatas/pseuds/ReficulNatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: Dean is a Mafia boss and Castiel is working as a secretary for a firm Dean has set his eyes on, when he goes to talk to the leader of the firm he sets his eyes on Castiel as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You shouldn't push me to far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda/gifts).



> I got the prompt for this more than a year ago, and I suck at things, and I am so sorry.

Castiel sat at his desk, busy finishing a letter to one of the companies biggest clients, when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Give me a minute, I'll be right with you” he excused himself without looking up from his work.

He heard the shuffle of clothes as one of the guests edged closer to his desk.

“Castiel Novak”

He felt a slight shiver down his spine, as the stranger read from the name tag on his desk, slightly dragging out the syllables.

“What kind of name is that? Castiel? Are you a hippie or something?”

Castiel jerked his head up when he registered the insult, just in time to see the most attractive man he had ever laid his eyes on, step forward and put a hand on the shoulder of the tall stranger whom had just insulted his name. Just in time to see that impossible rude and incredible tall man, shrink in shame and respect when the hand of his companion touched him. Castiel was puzzled.

“You must please excuse him” the lower, incredibly man said, “Sam is incredibly rude, but he's a good friend.”

His eyes were breathtaking, green and deep, while his lips were a beautiful shade of pink and incredibly lush, besides that he had a delicate sprinkle of the cutest freckles on his face.  
Castiel nodded.

“It is no problem at all, Sir.,” he managed to get out, without sounding as breathless as he felt.

He tucked away the papers in front of him and turned all of his attention towards the two men.

“How may I be of your assistance today?”

The green-eyed man let his tongue run over his lips and flashed a gorgeous smile which resulted in Castiel fighting an urge to shift himself into a more loose and comfortable position. It got worse though.

“Well,” the man started, while slightly leaning over the desk,  
“I can't actually think of a few things that you could do for me, but unfortunately I'm here on business. I need to see Mr. Singer.”

Castiel honestly had trouble believing that is wasn't possible, for the two men to hear his heart racing. He send a silent 'thank you' to the Holy Father for his excellent poker face. He gathered himself.

“Do you have an appointment?”

The man flashed another breathtaking smile and leaned a bit further over the desk towards Castiel.

“I'm afraid not, but you let Mr. Singer know that Dean Winchester is here to see him, then I'm sure that we won't have a problem.”

Castiel felt his heart sink, because knowing the name of the attractive male was enough to stall his interest.  
He was not going to get all googly eyed for the son of John Winchester; he might not be the best Christian person, but he was good enough to keep out of gang business.  
He steeled himself, Robert Singer was a good employer, a great friend and Castiel had known him for years, so he knew that Robert would understand and appreciate what he was about to do.

“I am terribly sorry, Sir, but if you don't have an appointment, there is nothing I can do for you. You will need to call and reschedule. Have a good day.”

The flirty smile on Deans face shrank and the light in his eyes dimmed, while a slight tense made it's way into his shoulders. Castiel knew that normal people would be intimidated by the major change in Deans posture, but luckily Castiel was far from normal.  
Dean leaned even closer to Castiel, this time as far from flirting as he possibly could be.

“I'm sorry,” he asked, his voice like ice,  
“Did you not hear the name? Don't you know who I am?”

Did this spoiled brat actually think that he could intimidate Castiel, the same way that he could everybody else? This time it was Castiel's turn to lean closer, and he did so until only a few inches were between them.

“Oh yes,” he answered calmly,  
“I know exactly whom you are, and I want you to know that it changes nothing whom you are the son of. If you don't have an appointment, you don't get to disturb Mr. Singer. Am I making myself clear?”

Judging by the look of surprise and disbelief that quickly went over his features, Castiel assumed that Winchester Junior here wasn't used to being opposed, and Castiel had to admit that he was slightly impressed about how fast Junior was to regain his stance. A dangerous smile tugged in the edge of those lush, pinkish lips.

“I would think so,” he smirked,  
“and of course I respect that.”

Dean straightened his position, moving away from Castiel.

“I'll be in touch, Castiel.”

As the two men moved away, Castiel was amused to hear the guy called Sam, questioning Winchester Junior about the reason to why they were retreating. His delight turned into a form of confusion, as Junior didn't respond to the question, but merely turned his head to look back at Castiel, with a twist of mockery in his eyes, before they walked out the door. For some reason it gave him the shivers.

Castiel had told Robert about the visit, and had, as foretold, received compliments on the way he had handled the situation.  
Singer Incorporated was one of the few companies in Texas that wasn't under the influence of John Winchester, and they preferred that it would stay that way. They were on alert though, since they now knew that the Winchester gang had an interest in the company, and was fairly surprised when a week had passed without any further contact.

 ------

Castiel had just stepped out of the shower, when he heard someone knocking on his front door; he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to answer, wondering whom it might be.  
When he opened the door, it was as if the world shook and at the same time went into a complete standstill; he felt breathless, as he once again was staring into that pair of perfectly green eyes; what was _he_ doing here?

Castiel felt his heart gaining speed as Dean broke the eye contact, and let his eyes wander slowly up and down Castiel's body. Castiel suddenly felt very naked. He slammed the door closed.  
Or well, he would have, but Dean stopped it in the progress without much effort.  
Castiel should not find the strength of that unwelcome brat arousing in any way, but you don't always get what you want, do you?

“Excuse me, Castiel” Dean mused,  
“but that hardly seems like a polite way to greet a guest.”

Castiel glared at him, frowning.

“No, please excuse me, Mr. Winchester, but I hardly think that I invited you,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean send a blinding smile at him and forced the door open and pushed himself past Castiel into the house, getting a bit too close in the progress, and Castiel hardly fought against him, because he was trying to hard to ignore the pressure of the other man against his body in the doorway.  
They wasn't kidding when they claimed that the Devil was a seducing evil.

Castiel quickly took a look around outside before closing the door, as he would rather prefer that his neighbours didn't see him with anyone in relation to the Winchesters. He then strode into the living room searching for the intruding bastard that had invaded his house.  
Walking though the door, he came to a sudden stop, as he saw that Dean had taken off his jacket and was in the progress of removing his tie.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Castiel growled, causing Dean to stumble a bit, before regaining his attitude of being an ass.

"Well, I'm simply making myself at home Cas." The green-eyes man responded with a cheeky smile,  
"What happened to your controlled, professional façade?"

Castiel strode up to him, wanting that idiot out of his home, and preferably never see him again.

"It is a bit difficult being respectful towards an intruding pestilence whom doesn't have an inch of care for other people, isn't it?" Castiel hissed.

He was reaching his limit. He needed him out, now!  
Dean once again looked over the nearly naked and slightly damp body of Castiel, and with a provoking attitude stepped into his personal space.

"Oh Cas, trust me, I haven't intruded nearly as much as I plan to."

Something inside Castiel clicked out of order.  
He had worked so hard gaining control of his life, to keep down his aggressive personality which had gotten him into trouble so many times, and then this godforsaken bastard strides into his life and ruins everything with his beautiful eyes, lush lips, adorable freckles and shitty attitude.  
Castiel had turned towards God and lived in peace for 7 years without an accident, and this idiot breaks everything apart being a tempting devil, and Castiel just had _enough_.

Pure shock was painted on Deans face when Castiel grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Ground rules." Castiel snapped,  
"Firstly, you do _not_ call me 'Cas', my name is Castiel, but you will refer to me as Mr. Novak if you refer to me at all. Secondly, you do _not_ stride into my home and think you can dominate me into submission, and if you do think so, let me inform you, that you are _very_ wrong. You. Do. Not. Know. Me."

Dean was at a loss for words, as this clearly hadn't turned out the way that he had planned, but Castiel was too far gone in a fit of rage to care. Apparently not expressing your anger with the world will make it build up and then explode on the most unwelcome times. Who knew?

Castiel pressed himself against Dean, shivering in a mix between uncontrollable rage and immense sexual tension, which wasn't made better by the small voice in the back of his head that informed him about that fact that, apparently, it seemed like Dean was turned on by this, judging from the bulge in his pants. What the actual fuck?

Castiel stared into the magnetic green eyes, confusion tickling at the edge of the rage filling his mind, as Dean moaned slightly by the pressing of Castiels body, alert still visible on his face, as if he was trying to fight his arousal.

An unsettling grin spread across Castiels face as he realised his position.

"Oh my" he purred at Dean,

"You like this. You _like_ that you, for once, isn't the one in control, doesn't you?"

Castiel moved his right hand to rest upon the Deans neck, with a slight, but in no way life-threatening, pressure to keep the taller man in place.

His left hand moved down across Deans form fitted shirt and settled on his crotch, which, once again, resulted in Dean croaking out yet another moan.

"Yeah, you do like it" Castiel murmured,

"Who knew that the infamous son of the most influential man in the state, is a dick hungering sub?"

Something sparked in those green eyes and Dean list his hands as to push Castiel away, but Castiel reacted faster than Dean could and punished the gesture by applying pressure to Deans neck, making it harder for him to breath.

"Ah" Castiel hummed,

"I do not believe that I gave you permission to move, now did I?"

Dean actually whimpered as Castiel removed his left hand from Deans crotch and instead started unbuttoning the shirt.

"I think I might have to punish you for that"

Castiel, while still keeping pressure on Deans throat, let his left hand dance over the now visible muscular torso of the beautiful freckled man, before letting it settle on his hip, and moving even closer to place his mouth on Deans collarbone, which resulted in Deans pelvic trusting towards him.

Castiel dragged his teeth over the flushing skin of his prey, smiling to himself, all rational thoughts lost, driven only by "want" and "punish".


	2. Get to know yourself better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that English is my second language, this is my very first fanfiction, I have never written smut before, and I don't have a beta reader, so please do excuse all errors.
> 
> I am so, so very sorry that I am such a slow writer.  
> I've been busy, and my RPG's have taken a lot of my creativity, so I had sorta forgotten about this one, and I have no one to blame but myself, and how much the idea of writing an explicit sex scene seemed overwhelming.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------

The blue-eyed secretary with the dark hair had caught his interest from the start, and only increased this, when he stood up against Dean. When you are used for everyone obeying your every wish, due to your fathers power, it was refreshing when someone went against you. Dean was enthralled. He had been attracted by both genders for as long as he could remember, though he did mostly spend his time with females, and kept his few male encounters discreet, due to his family's disapproval with his preferences.

Sam had stared at him with a puzzled and disbelieving look, and asked why he hadn't reacted more to the insolence of the hippie behind the desk; Dean laughed brightly in reply, and had asked Sam to find out where Mr. Castiel Novak lived. They had been raised together and were as close as brothers, Sam being one of the few that knew about, and accepted, the fact that Dean once in a while took a male lover. Sam had smiled knowingly, and agreed to help Dean, certain that Mr. Novak would regret his disrespect.

After having gotten his hands on the address, Dean had approached the home of Castiel, filled with confidence when he knocked on the door; and the feeling didn't weaver when the front door was opened. He let his eyes dance over the half-naked body in front of him, pleasantly surprised with the build of the shorter male, and highly appreciative of it. He had feared that his prey would have been more skinny underneath his suit, but thankfully he was both slightly muscular and properly constructed, fitting perfectly within Dean's taste in men. He was certain that it would be worth the struggle. Honestly, he wasn't really surprised when Castiel attempted to slam the door shut, and was prepared enough to stop him from doing so.

\------

This was not how it was supposed to be happening. Dean had in no way been prepared for this reaction from Castiel, and his mind drew a blank on what to do; he had noticed that Cas had been sturdy build, but he hadn't had a problem with forcing the door open, and had therefore thought himself the stronger male, but that illusion were shattered when he was grabbed and slammed against the wall in the hall way. _Fuck._ Castiel snarled angry words at Dean, making his boundaries clear, but while Dean did hear the words, he couldn't focus on them. His mind felt dizzy and his knees weak, and he was confused about why the shorter man with the bright, blue eyes and wet, ruffled hair, that were currently, very angrily, pressing him against a wall, where making him excited. Dean were usually the one in control, so the waves of excitement that washed over him, were slightly unsettling. He liked it.

When Castiel pressed himself against him, still with a, highly arousing, angry look on his face, Dean felt his blood rushing downward. Why was this so stimulating? Dean wanted the male that were pressing himself against him, but it was not supposed to be like this; Dean was supposed to be the one in control. When Castiel's thigh brushed against his groin, he couldn't hold back a low moan. Castiel looked at him, his tongue slipping out and wet his lips, as a wide and unsettling grin spread across his face.

Dean's breath was caught in his throat, and he was to stunned by the unfamiliar situation to fight against it, when Cas softly pressed a hand against his neck. Did he even want to fight this? He wasn't entirely sure any more, and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt a hand cupping him through his pants, and for a few seconds he felt like he was in heaven; until Cas spoke, insulting him and his position. He had never tolerated anyone talking to him like that before, and his pride refused to let him start now; he tried to push away the blue-eyed bastard, but his resolve weakened again at an instant, as Cas quickly applied more pressure to his windpipe. 

Dean _wanted_ , more that he remembered ever wanting before, and he found this highly unsettling. He failed to hold back a whimper, when the pressure on his groin disappeared, and he looked down at Cas, despite the tight hold upon his neck, almost feeling like begging, but the unfamiliar words refused to come across his lips, when Castiel said something about punishing him, and started undoing his buttons. His breath hitched, as fingertips brushed, surprisingly gently, against Dean's body, and scratched against his hipbone when Castiel grabbed hold, before pressing himself against Dean once again. Teeth grazed over his collarbone, and Dean leaned back his head, while instinctively thrusted forward, in need of relief and pressure, wanting more, and his resolve to fight this was fading embarrassingly quickly.

Castiel responded, by grinding way to softly against him, and Dean felt his knees go soft. _Oh my God._ Everything stopped moving, and Dean blinked, while looking down in confusion, locking into eye contact with the man in front of him, finding himself being observed with something that looked like slight confused, for a few seconds, before it turned into a Cheshire Cat-like grin.

"Is that what I am to you, Winchester?"

"What?" He ask, breathlessly, confused by the question.

"Your God." Dean swallowed hard, as fingers caressed his neck softly; did he say that out loud?!

"Look, Cas, I-" he started, not entirely sure what he was about to say, when he was abruptly interrupted by those fingers that had, just now, been soft and gentle, once again grabbing a tight hold of his neck, causing him to gasp for breath.

"No, Winchester." Castiel growled, while staring intensely at him. "Now you are disobeying the rules about how to address me; I told you, that it was Mr. Novak to you. Though, I guess that I _could_ make an exception, and allow you to continue to call me your god." Dean was impressed that Castiel, compared to Dean himself, seemed so in control of himself, and he gasped out an apology, as a wet tongue was drawn over his chest.

"Good." The cocky, yet breathtaking grin returned to Castiel's face, and the pressure on Deans neck was released.

"Now, why don't you get down on your knees and worship me?"

Dean starred at him, wide-eyed, not sure how to react to this; while having been with males before, he had never lowered himself to such a level; he considered himself above getting other peoples genitalia near his face. Now, he wanted to; a part of him wanting to go far to please, and it was a disturbing realization.

"I haven't.." he muttered in low tones, unsure, "I don't.."

"Oh." Castiel laughed out, when he realised what Dean was trying to say. "Are you really that innocent, Winchester?"

"Hey!" Dean's usual pride burst into the conversation once again, "are you fucking insinuating tha-" Okay, Dean had to admit that he didn't exactly dislike the tight grip on his throat.

"Language, Winchester." Castiel shushed him, before moving his left hand from Dean's hip, and once again cupped Dean erection, causing Dean to moan in pleasure.

"I can be a most benevolent god, if you behave yourself, and thereby be deserving my merciful thanks."

Hearing such a scruff voice, uttering such an eloquent sentence, while it's owner was softly massaging the bulge between Dean's legs, caused his knees to buckle slightly under him, and he deeply craved Cas to touch him, there mere half-promise that was just spoken, was almost enough to make him come, and Dean was feeling trapped in a feeling between immense arousal and disbelief. How did this happen, and why didn't he mind more?

"Please," he moaned desperately, as Castiel moved his hand upwards once more; causing Castiel to smirk at him.

"No teeth, Winchester."

Dean felt his resolve crumple, and slowly sank to his knees, with Castiel's hands supporting him until he settled on the wooden floor, where to they moved and settled in his hair. He looked up at Castiel, still not entirely sure how to proceed.

"I reckon you've received one before." Castiel stated, more than asked, while he loosened the towel around his waist, with one hand, and let it fall to the floor. "You should have a general idea, about how to proceed."


End file.
